The Perfect Life
by FanFic Noob
Summary: A story about Alex and Brittany's lives together two years after they get married. Not a one shot. Sorry I suck at summary s because I am insecure about myself and need to suck it up! And I am hopeing to update faster now!
1. Chapter 1

**"Sierra, I think I feel sick," I complain to my best friend.**

**Sierra is living the life I never wanted to live, but she's so down to earth that I just can't help but love her. She's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and un-like a lot of people, she supported Alex and I through out High School and helped me through every little problem.**

**"Oh my God! Will you just relax? I mean seriously, I just got a facial and your making me frown, stop it!" She nearly yells at me, gingerly touching her face with one hand while keeping the other on the steering wheel.**

**I've made a few discoveries in my life, but none of them compare to how scary and exciting the one I made this morning is.**

**I've been puking in the mornings for the past week. I've been rather un-evenly emotional. And, oh my God, I've been soooo hungry. If I go two hours without a pie or a brownie in my belly, I start whining and crying.**

**So this morning, while I was lazily lying in bed after puking my guts out, I added all these things up. Once I got the answer, I shot up out of my bed, called Sierra and had her bring me a few pregnancy tests, just so I could be sure. Right now, we're heading back to my place after we stopped at McDonalds. She had their fish fillet burger with no fries, just salad while I had a quarter pounder Big Mac with extra large fries, two vanilla ice cream cones and another burger just to keep me happy for the evening.**

**"No, I mean really, I feel sick." I whine, slouching back in my seat.**

**Sierra takes drops her hand from her face while stopping at a red light.**

**"Well if you hadn't eaten like a homeless person you might not feel so bad!" She accuses.**

**She's right, but not completely.**

**"No, not the meal, I feel fine in that department. It's just the fact that I might be . . . you know . . ." I hesitate.**

**I don't know what I'm so afraid of. I mean, I am after all a grown woman with a nice house, nice job, nice husband . . . I mean, kids would just make this circle of life even more complete, am I right? Plus I have two extra guest rooms that just feel so hallow. I mean, it's nice having guests over and all to stay in them, but I'd really love to just paint the rooms a nice pink or blue and set up a cute little crib that I'll use every night to put a tiny little baby in . . . and yet I'm scared, too.**

**"Pregnant?" She finishes my sentence, making my Big Mac do flip flops in my stomach. "Well, one thing's for sure, if your not pregnant with Alex's baby you sure are with a food baby." She comments, eyeing my stomach like it's about to bulge out like a balloon any second.**

**I gently place my hands on my belly and wonder what's going on down there. Other than digesting my oh-so-big meal, is there a fetes just bobbing around in my belly like a penny in water? I mean, is there life in me?**

**Sierra pulls into my driveway. I notice Alex isn't home, which is for the first time, a relief. I don't think I can stand him right now, at least not while I'm in this wary mood.**

**"It's been about forty-seven minutes. Brittany, my sister, my life-long best friend, I believe it's time." Sierra oh-so-dramatically states, placing an encouraging hand on my shoulder.**

**It's time . . .**

**My throat swells up and my hands constrict around each other. Sierra leads me into my house, unlocking the door for me along the way. She gently settles me on the living room couch, which was specifically designed for the walls. I never told Alex that because I was afraid he would think it was too old-school-rich-girl for him.**

**"You ready?" Sierra calls from the bathroom.**

**I took five pregnancy tests. It's either a yes, or a no. There's no way around it. So am I ready?**

**No.**

**"Yes," I rasp.**

**Sierra walks in from the bathroom with her eyes fixed on the five tests in her hands. The tension builds like a brick wall the longer she looks. My forehead gets all drippy from sweat while my breath comes out in shallow gasps. This is it. This is the answer to the equation I've been asking myself all day.**

**Sierra holds up one pregnancy test.**

**"One undecided." She announces. She tosses it aside, her big, dark blue eyes fixed on me the entire time.**

**She holds up the four other tests. My blood races like Seabiscuit. The room gets too quiet and Sierra's gaze bored into my eyes like molten lava. I hold my breath while she opens her mouth and announces.**

**"Four positives."**

**I don't know if I scream or gasp. I can't quite tell. Maybe it's a mixture of both. Either way, a breathy, loud noise escapes my lips while my knees crumble and I drop to the ground.**

**There's life in me. I'm carrying a human being inside me. I'm adding one more person to this earth.**

**Oh my God!**

**"Shh, Brittany, it's ok. This is a good thing! You and Alex finally get to have a little baby!" Sierra chants over and over again.**

**She's right. Alex and I finally get to share our love, share our house with another little person. We finally get to tuck in a baby at night. We finally get to feed it a little bottle, change it's little diapers, buy it's little pyjamas . . . who was I kidding? I want this baby. I have for a long time. Maybe I was only wary because I was most afraid the results would be negative . . .**

**"I know Sierra . . . I really do, I'm just . . . happy. Oh, God I'm so happy!" I manage to say in between sobs.**

**I clutch my hand to my stomach. A wave of relief washes over me now that I know what's going on. I know I'm having a baby. I'm having a baby.**

**We sit there for a while, on the carpeted floor with Sierra's arms wrapped around my torso while I cry tears of joy. It really is a blissful moment, but I can't help but think of how much more special it would be if it were Alex with his arm around me.**

**"What are you going to tell him?" She asks after a few minutes.**

**Good question. What am I going to tell him?**

**One thing's for sure - I want it to be special. I want him to be completely oblivious while I'm devilishly aware. I want to see the look on his face when I surprise him with the news. I want him to be happy. I want him to know that this is what I always, as much of a secret as I may have kept it, wanted. Oh, please let him understand, please let him be happy!**

**"The truth, for one," I say, trying not to give her too much detail.**

**I think she gets the hint by the way she releases me. I smile up at her while she stands, thankful to have such a supportive friend in my life. It's hard to find to find people like Sierra. People who love and support you for who you are. She's the first person I've ever trusted with my secrets, and I'll always value her for that.**

**"Thank you, Sierra." I say in a weak voice.**

**She smiles down at me.**

**"No problem, Brit. You know I'm always going to be here for you." She replies in a voice equally as weak.**

**She holds a hand for support. I grab onto it and use it to pull myself up, nearly knocking Sierra along with me.**

**"Holy crap! Brit, when's the last time your weighed yourself?" She asks.**

**I swallow while my heart beats into over time. I look myself up and down, not noticing any new fat or unwanted curves. I know I'm going to get fat, but does it have to start now?**

**I run into the bathroom and stand on the scale. Sierra slowly walks behind me, snickering in a foolish way.**

**Once the scale stops, my eyes nearly fall out of my head. I can't be that heavy! I don't feel that heavy!**

**"Aw, it's ok Brittany. You know you're still gorgeous. And besides, if anything, you're getting those voluptuous curves that men seem to find attractive," She jokes, leaning on the door way. I actually consider what she says and turn to look at myself in the mirror to my left.**

**She's right. I am getting curvy. And how did I not notice my sudden bootylicious butt?**

**"And before you know it your boobs are going to pop out like a jack in the box." She finishes, laughing while walking off to watch my 42 inch T.V.**

**I laugh while walking out of the bathroom, hoping that she's right.**

**Here we go . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex should be home any minute now.  
After Sierra left, I spent about an hour sitting on the couch in a daze, trying to think of a special way to tell Alex about our blessing. I want it to be special, be perfect, be . . . right. But then I realized - Alex and I, we _are _right. Everything about him always keeps me interested. Everyday I always find something about him that makes me love him even more than I could possible imagine.  
I figure it can't be wrong. No matter what I do.  
So here I am, with candle flames lighting up the living room with a dim, romantic light. I don't have nature music playing or anything corny like that. I don't think I can handle corny. The last thing I want is for Alex to laugh when I tell him I'm pregnant . . .  
I'm watching Grey's Anatomy to kill time. And let me tell you, I really wish I wasn't. It's a cross between Grey's and Private Practice. Some Mom is suffering from such lack of sleep that she tried to kill her own baby even though she loves her.  
Will the sleep deprivation make me that crazy? I mean, will I be _that _frustrated? I'm not going to lie. The lady is pretty but she's insane. She has bags under her eyes and her voice is a high pitched, frantic whisper that always comes out sounding like she's afraid. I don't want to be afraid. And I really _don't _want to hurt my baby. I don't even want to think about hurting my baby!  
I'm going crazy. Damn hormones . . .  
I turn off the t.v, frightened of crazy post-pregnant people.  
_What to do . . . what to do . . . __  
_I decide to cook. A little bit of fish and chips with some pasta never killed anyone, right? Nothing crazy or frightening about those.  
As I set the timer, my nerves begin to spread. They start in the pit of my stomach and crawl through my vaines from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. I begin to tap my long, manicured hands against the counter while my feet tap along the floor impatiently.  
When I hear the sound of my Beemer - _my _Beemer Alex borrowed for work this morning - pull up in the drive way my heart begins to beat so fast that my hands shake. I absently take off my oven gloves and pace over to the door, ready to open it for Alex. Although when I hear the door close, I freeze. I feel like a deer caught between a moving car and a redneck with a chainsaw. I can either run one way or bolt for the other.  
Maybe I just won't tell him and see how funny it might be when I'm suddenly fat and he's totally taken off gaurd.  
Or maybe I'll just burst it out when he walks through the door and crawl into a corner and slowly die.  
Or maybe I can just die now and avoid it all completely.  
I feel like I'm about to faint when I hear Alex walking toward the door, his footsteps echoing on the cement stairs. I suck in a breath and gnaw on my lip while I hear him put in the key to the lock on the door to unlock it.  
_Oh. My. God.__  
_I'm still holding my breath as the door opens and Alex walks through, leather jacket and gray t-shirt and all.  
He smiles once he sees me. The simple gesture makes me exhale my breath and haults my shakey hands.  
Why would I want to die? I don't know how I couldn't go one day without seeing that smile.  
"Hey," He greets sweetly, walking toward me to kiss me.  
Once his lips are on mine, I wash away any fears I had this morning and let myself relax against his warm, tender lips.  
After what feels like forever of pure bliss and peacefulness, he pulls back to look at me. He studies my face, but suddenly sniffs a few times and looks toward the kitchen.  
"I think you might be burnin' somethin'," He points out.  
_The fish! The chips! CRAP!__  
_"Oh shit!" I gasp, running toward the kitchen.  
I was so scared and focused on Alex's entrance that I was too oblivious to the obvious burning of the fish and french fries I put no thought into to make. I slip on my oven mittens and use a towel to fan away the smoke that comes out once I open the oven. Once it's open and the french fries are it, it's clear that they're as burned as can be. All black and shriveled.  
"Oh, God. I'm such an idiot!" I complain, setting the burned things on the counter while Alex takes the fish off the pan.  
"You're not an idiot. Forgetful, maybe, but there's nothin' wrong with that." He says, smiling at me.  
I whine and sink down to the floor, knowing that the _right _way to tell him wouldn't involve ultra-dead fish and some icky fries. God, I'm such an idiot!  
"No! This night has to be perfect and I've just ruined it!" I whine, burying my face in my hands.  
I can feel Alex sit beside me. He puts his arm around me and laughs, making me feel even worse.  
"Perfect? Why, is there some occasion I'm forgettin' about?" He asks once he's done laughing.  
_Well, not that you're forgetting . . . __  
_To hell with it. I'm just going to tell him like I'm sure every other girl in the world tells her husband or boyfriend or one night stand or whatever the guy might be that they're pregnant.  
"No, but Alex," I swallow hard and sigh, "there's something I need to tell you."  
"What's that?" He asks, his voice getting a new edge.  
I then realize that I'm not ready for this. That the reason I've been so nervous is that I need to accept this before I can let him accept it. I mean, I'm happy about it, there's no doubt, but it's a tough pill to choke down. And when I'm readly, I'll be ready.  
I think of the first excuse that comes to mind.  
"Sierra got a facial today and she came out look like Stifler's mom." I blurt out, not knowing what possesed me to say it.  
I look up from Alex's shoulder to see his face crumpled with confusion. I know he didn't buy it, but it's not like he can object in any way.  
"Uh, ok," He mumbles, staring me straight in the eye. "_Querida, _tell me what you need to tell me," He asks, purposely staring at me with those dark, piercing eyes so intensly.  
I can't. Not now.  
"Nothing, Alex. Really." I lie. He breaks his gaze, which is really equivelant to unlocking some shackels that he snapped on. I sigh, hating to lie to him but also happy that I kept my ground and didn't give in while I'm not ready.  
He gets up and dumps the failed chicken and fries in the garbage. I feel like crap just sitting here, but I can't think of anything else to do.  
"Well, while we're keepin' secrets from eachother," He says, pausing to roughly slam the pan against the garbage to get off the fries that probably crusted themselves onto the pan, "I'm not gonna tell you what I found out at work today."  
I frown, upset that he thinks I'm still keeping secrets from him, even though I am.  
"Oh, Alex. Trust me, it's nothing that can't wait until morning," I tell him, trying to keep my voice calm and relaxed so he'll take the bait.  
By the way he looks at me I can tell he can see the bait, he just refuses to snatch it up and keep it.  
I smile at him and stand up, knowing that my man will come around with a little push.  
"Come on, Alex," I say, trying to make my voice sound all innocent and sexy, "you can't wait for me?" I challenge.  
His eyes narrow at me as I take a step forward. I lick my lips out of a reflex and try not to smile once his eyes dart to my lips and his mouth parts slightly.  
I take another step toward him and run my fingers along his biceps, admiring how big and strong they are. I trace them with the tip of my finger tips, slowly moving down to whatever 'cep' I can get my hands on.  
He throws his head back and groans once I tilt my head to softly kiss his neck.  
"You're still a tease." He accuses.  
I smirk and trace kisses along his neck, his jaw, the hallow base of his ear and where ever my lips decide to go.  
My hands never stop moving, my one traces his back while the other explores his abs, coutning them and circling them. As I kiss his earlobe, I bring my mouth up a little to whisper in his ear.  
"So what did you find out at work today?"  
He groans. My hands are now slowly moving down his torso, lingering slightly.  
"You know you want to tell me," I whisper some more.  
His response is his lips crushing mine. He removes his hands, which were apparently balled into fists in his hair, and holds me tight to him, kissing me forcefully yet passionately.  
"Can't remember. Don't care," He respondes once our lips are apart for a mere second.  
I laugh, forgetting all about my motivation to get him to tell me. I remove my hands from his lower body and move them up to wrap one around the neck while the other grabs a fistful of his hair.  
Once I part my lips, it all turns into pure bliss, and I know that tomorow should be a lot easier than today.  
I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes peel open in the morning. Our black curtains block the sun, which hasn't fully risen yet. I look to my right and see the shine of the green numbers on the clock. 5:30.  
I look to my left to see an asleep Alex. He has his one arm draped over me and his other in my hair.  
I sit there and admire him. His lips parted with sleep, his eyes closed peacefully, his hair all messy on his head. I stoke some extra strands away that cover some of his eyes, just to see how truly handsome he is at this very moment.  
I lean in to give him a light kiss on those big, inviting lips.  
When I pull back, my stomach does a cart-wheel.  
I hastily shove his arms away and bolt for the bathroom as fast as I can. I slam the door shut, which I fear might wake him, and blow violent chunks in the toilet, feeling stupid and weak.  
"Brittany?" I hear him mumble from sleep in between my puking fits. I try to hold back one more to tell him I'll be a minute, but it comes out fiercely, making me groan and sob - all at the same time.  
"Brittany!" He calls, fully awake this time.  
I can hear the creak of the bed as he rolls off it and the thump of his footsteps as he runs to the bathroom. When he opens the door to see what he sees, his words don't surprise me.  
"Holy shit."  
He runs over to me and holds my hair out of my face. His light pats on my pack comfort me as I puke for what feels like forever.  
Afterwards, when my face is tear-stained from the surprising sobs and my stomach is all nice and washed-out, I sheepishly flush the toilet and try to sit up.  
He's leaning on the floor beside me, his one hand on my neck and the other still on my back. I lean against the sink counter, which really is a little too close to the toilet for my taste, and stare at him. His eyes express more than his words ever could.  
"Are you okay?" He whispers, leaning in to touch is forehead to mine.  
Afraid of bad breath, I turn my head to the side and nod.  
This is it. He's going to be suspicious. If there was ever a time to tell him, it's now.  
"Alex," I whisper, my voice scarcely hoarse from the effect the vomit had on my throat. A stray tear falls down my cheek at a mediocre speed. He wipes it away with his thumb before I can even raise my hand.  
I look over at him, and he holds my gaze with his own. Blue and brown lock together and for a moment it feels like there's nothing else in this world except for us.  
"What is it?" He asks.  
_This is it.  
_"Uhm, well . . ." I stumble over words, trying to pick the right one. "For the past couple days I've been feeling a little sick in the morning. I thought it was just a flu or something, but then I realized that I'd end up feeling fine in afternoons. So I did a little thinking yesterday with Sierra and we went to McDonalds. And I ate _a lot_, and I mean a lot. You cannot even comprehend. It took me a while to realize that hunger and throwing up in the morning but feeling fine later are connected. So Sierra bought me about five pregnancy tests and . . . " I pause, not knowing what to say next.  
When I take in his expression, I feel like crying. His whole body is still and his eyes are trying to understand. I try to stroke his arm, but his muscles tense beneath my touch.  
So here we are, on the bathroom floor like a couple of weirdoes, crouching next to a toilet and a sink. I swallow hard, not knowing what else to do.  
I take him in my arms and try to calm him down by stroking his back.  
I bring my mouth to his ear and tenderly whisper.  
"I'm pregnant, Alex. We're having a baby."  
After I say those exact words, I hear him give a sharp intake of breath. So many emotions flow out of him as soon as his strong arms take me in them and hold me tight, making my breath hitch slightly.  
"_Dios mio . . ._" He breaths.  
I smile, knowing that this is what I expected.  
But suddenly, he pulls me back so I can face him.  
"Wait - " He puts his hands on my shoulder and cocks his head to the side. "So you knew this yesterday . . . " He pauses, thinking. "Is _this _what you wanted to tell me? _This _is the news that you could've saved for today? _Qué mierda_."  
He takes his big, strong hands and gently cups my face.  
"_Mi amor_, you were afraid to tell me this weren't you? Dammit, Brittany, _never _be afraid to tell me anything. I'm always here for you. Always. _¿Comprende?_" He tells me, his eyes so serious that it makes my eyes well up.  
"I know, Alex," I bring him back into my arms and bury my face in his neck, happy for his comforting warmth. "I know."  
We sit like that for for a while. Embracing eachother, loving each other. But then I feel his muscles tense ever so slightly. I pull back to see that a single tear has dropped from his eye, and it brings back blissful memories.  
I kiss it away like I did last time.  
"Oh, Alex." My voice is thick with emotion. I've never felt more happy and safe than I have right now. I never want to leave this spot, no matter how un-ideal it may be. I never want to forget this emotion. Never.  
He brings his lips up to meet mine and our lips touch for the briefest moment before he holds me tighter and laces his hands in my hair.  
As safe and warm as I may feel right now, my brain switch does go on and reminds me that I just threw up, and my vomit combined with morning breath should be pretty horrific. I pull my lips away before he can run that velvet, delicious tounge of his over my lips, enticing me to part my lips so our tongues can mingle.  
God, where's that tooth brush.  
I clamp a hand over my mouth.  
"Puke," I mumble. "Morning breath."  
He sighs, a sign that he's very disappointed and stands up. He holds out a hand and helps me up. Once I am, we stand there. Toe to toe in the corner of our bathroom. Our lips are so close and his eyes are staring at my lips like he's desperate for them, and mine are doing the same.  
It takes all my will power to part from him and go brush my teeth. He follows after me, taking his blue toothbrush and handing me my red one. I thank him and hand him our toothpaste and squeeze it on for him, and do the same to mine.  
It's a cute routine, but it's nothing like kissing or hugging or . . . well . . . that other thing, if you know what I mean.  
He finishes before I do. He stands there, beside me, waiting. It only makes me go quicker. As I lean down to spit, I curiously ask him.  
"You have work today, don't you?"  
Ever since we moved back to Fairfield, Alex took his old job back at his cousin Enrique's auto shop. It didn't make sense to Sierra, seeing as he has a wonderful job that pays more than enough, but it made sense to me.  
Fixing cars is more than just a hobby for him. I truly believe that it's a strong passion for him. I don't really know why, maybe it's something that makes him remember the good days of his past. Maybe it's something he does to keep in touch with himself. Whatever the reason, I'm glad he still does it. He always comes home from work with a smile, and that's all I'll ever expect.  
"I can take a day off. I'm sure Enrique wouldn't mind." He says.  
I wipe my mouth with a white cloth and shake my head.  
"No, no! You should go to work. I know how much you love it there,". I insist.  
He laughs slightly and brings me in his arms once again, causing me to fall victim to his unrisistable charm and warmth.  
"Not to be rude, _mujer_, but I really don't give to shits about work right now. There's this new kid workin' there and I'm sure Enrique'll be cool if it's just the two of them." He tells me.  
I sigh, knowing that I can't - and don't want to - argue with him any more. I lean my head again his chest as he envelopes me in his warmth.  
"Okay, I guess I get you all to myself then, huh?" I say, smiling a little.  
He laughs, causing me to shake slightly.  
"Guess you do. What do you suggest we do?" He asks me, stroking the back of my hair.  
I think slightly and narrow down the options.  
When it comes to me, I smirk slightly, getting a great plan.  
I press my chin against his chest so I can face him. He looks at me with curious eyes as I cock an eyebrow.  
"I think I got a few things in mind."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Fanficnoob here. So, I know I don't really make these author note things, but for some of you who have been reading the story since the beginning, I thought I at least owe you a simple apology for the lack of an update. There's just been a little bit of a bumpy road lately. But before I say anything too dramatic and angsty, I think you should just know that I don't take this fanfiction here too seriously at all, it's just pure fun and good fluff&smut for those who love it (yes, I'm talkin' to you . . . yeah you! ;).This is also for a dedicated fan LUV PAIN!!!**

Disclaimer: Perfect Chemistry not be mine . . . I has sad face.  
_______________________________________________________________

"A drive-in? Really?" Alex asks once we were at the ticket booth.  
We're third in line, and he still hasn't gotten over the fact that we're at a drive-in.

"What's wrong with a drive-in? It's fun, cheap, and nobody stares at you when you make out. It's a win-win situation." I explain to him, grinning afterwards.

He stares at me for a second, considering. After a while, the corner of his lips turn up into a sexy smirk as as his dark eyes dance with humour. He takes a lock of my hair that's fallen to my neck, not meeting at the pony tail like it's supposed to, and tucks it behind my hair. I like being like this - being alone with Alex, rather than being serious or dramatic or anything like that. Just a couple in love at the drive-in, laughing and discussing future make out plans . . . something about it just makes me feel like we're a couple of misfits back in high school, driving off to secluded places just to be together.

I lean my face in his warm, secure hand, enjoying how the fact that it's a perfect fit. I turn my head to kiss his palm, freezing afterwards as a memory pops into my head of Alex and I sitting in the library during chemistry, his face dazed with desire while mine tries to stay a frozen mask, trying to hide back the humour.

"There's nothin' wrong with a drive-in," He tells me, rubbing his thumb over my cheek. "Only if we go to it durin' the day time, then people can see our hot make out sessions. And I'm not in the mood to keep it PG-13." He winks at me, causing a giddy laugh to escape my throat.

An impatient horn sounds behind us, breaking us out of our little bubble. I look back at the car and grimace while Alex grins and pulls up to the booth. In the booth is a scrawny little high school kid with product-induced hair with a long, crooked nose and glasses. He doesn't seem to be very pleased with us, considering that we held up the line, but he smiles anyways.

"Can I help you?" He asks in his low, scratchy pubecent voice.

"Hi, yes you may. Can we get two tickets to - " I search the list on the board behind him for a decent movie. I remember Alex's little brother, Carlos, who came to our house a few weeks ago. He talked non-stop about the new Transformers movie and how 'smokin' he thought Megan Fox was. I saw the first one with Alex maybe three years ago, our first 'movie date', and I guess it was pretty good.

"Transformers for ten o'clock, please." I ask.

The boy's eyes shoot to me. He was obviously not aware of me when we pulled in due to the fact that Alex wouldn't let me drive (for obvious, over-protective reasons). He smiles, whips his head a little to fluff his sun-kissed, greasy hair that moves a fraction of a millimeter and smiles at me, exposing his blue braces.

"Why certainly, miss. That'll be 6.50 each. Is there anything else I can get for you?" He asks with an absolute double meaning behind his words.

I purse my lips to hold back a smile once I realize he's flirting. I open my mouth to answer politely, but before I can say anything, Alex says.

"Yeah, make you sure save a spot for us in a dark corner far away from the other cars," He turns his head to glare at the kid, a glare that says something like 'do-it-or-I'll-chop-your-nuts-off-and-keep-them-in-a-jar-above-my-mantle'. "Just so no one can hear or see us fuck. My wife's a bit of a screamer when I hit the spot. _¿Comprende?_" He tells the kid, causing my jaw to drop in both humiliation and anger.

He smirks as he hands him the money. The kid looks to Alex and his expression falls. His adams apple drops low and comes back up slowly as he swallows, clearly aware and terrified of the Mexican man in the car with the tattoos and the intimidating muscles. I stare at him in disbelief as he keeps a straight face when the poor kid punches in our tickets.

"H-here you go, sir. Have a n-nice evening." He stutters, pressing a button that lets us through to the parking lot, which leads to the road.

Alex cracks a smile once we're out of the place, clearly impressed with the fact that he can still scare the pants off kids, especially inocent ticket holders like that little boy back there. Poor little man probably needs a change of pants.

"Alex!" I hiss once we're back on the road.

"_¿Qué?_" He asks, seeing nothing wrong.

I shake my head at him and narrow my eyes, trying to fight back a smile. As stupid as the scene was, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't funny.

"Don't you '_que_' me, you know exactly what! You can't just talk to random teenagers about where or when we have sex!" I tell him.  
He shakes his head with no smile, probably thinking that I'm a complete dumby for even thinking that he was being literal. I am a dumby. I know he didn't really mean it, but still! He can't just _say_ things like that.

"I was just tryin' to scare the kid off, Brittany. It's not like we're actually gonna have sex . . . unless you want to - " He pauses for a second, eyeing my stomach with thick emotion. "It's not like we have to worry about you gettin' pregnant or anythin'."

I pause too, setting aside that whole little ticket thing.

It's not like we have to worry anymore, but wouldn't it slightly freak him out while we make love over the fact that I do indeed have a fetus in my stomach? Wouldn't he feel like he's making love to two things at once? It may not be how he feels, but it sure is how I feel.

"I think I'm fine with just making out . . . or we could, you know, watch the movie." I tell him, smiling tensly.

He nods, his face solemn. We stay silent for a while. Normally we have comfortable moments of silence, but not today. The air is thick, and I'm pretty sure it's swirling around my pregnant belly.  
I turn on the stereo to a C.D we put in a few days ago. It has one of Alex's favourite new songs _Calle Ocho_, where the guy speaks a lot of spanish and says _I know you want me, you know I wantcha_, a lot. The song doesn't lighten either of our moods, but it fills up a little bit of the tension and gives us something else to focus on. I just stare out the closed window and stare as random cars and side walk stores pass my eye, trying my best not to focus on the fact that this tension between Alex and I is making my insides feel all guilty and hurt, like it's all somehow my fault. After the song ends, which feels like four minutes later, Alex finally asks.

"So what do we do now? I've been circlin' the block this entire time." He tells me, stopping at a red light.

My stomach, the cause of all the trouble, answers his question by rumbling like a near-exploding volcano. He looks at it once again, the emotion still there, but diverts them back to the road in a blink of an eye. I grin sheepishly as he makes a quick decision to turn left somewhere.

I think about the nearby resturants and roll my eyes once I remember what it was.

Alex understands my expression immediatly and grins, turning up the music. Once I see him tap his knee along with the rythm while his eyes playfully dance to the tune, I smile and thank the heavens that we can finally drive comfortably.

I see the sign of the place once we pull up and make a sour face.

"Here, Alex. Really?" I ask. He shrugs with a smirk, pulling up to the parking lot.

"You surprised me with the drive-in, _mamacita_. I'm just returnin' the favor."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Aha, Imma liar, aren't I? Well, busy is the word, but who am I to make up excuses, right? Much love to all those who stuck with the story and waited patiently. You make me that happiest fanfic noob there is!**

Disclaimer: Perfect Chemistry isn't mine...however, in my little world, Alex is ;)

It's the one place I thought we'd never go to again. The one place that brought back nothing but bitter sweet memories. I remember coming here with Alex during our senior year of high school. Sierra and Doug tagged along, back when they were a couple in high school instead of the mushy-gushy newleyweds they are now.

When I last came here with Alex, it was clear that he was uncomfortable. That he felt he didn't belong. God, I was so naive back then, not fully understanding the reason _why_ he felt uncomfortable. I get it now, though. It's his tattoos, his markings of the life style he had chosen back then, the life style he gave up. No one who goes in there is particularily comfortable with the fact that some scary, sexy gangmember with those markings and a bandana wrapped around his head was in their company. It's prejudice, I know, but it's also the way they grew up. Their parents taught them to play on the safe side of the street. And Alex . . . well . . . he was always used to playing on the _other _side.

"May I start by asking why?" I ask once he's stopped the car in the nearest parking spot. He shrugs with that cheeky, sexy grin on his face, opening his car door without eye contact. I'm glad he's having such fun time tormenting and teasing me, but these surprises aren't as fun as I thought they would be.

He's at my door before I have enough time to compose myself and un-do my seatbelt. He leans on the other side of the door as I take my sweet time unbuckling the buckle.

"You wanna take your time with that seatbelt and have the damn baby in the car?" He teases with a grin.

It was funny, but the fact that he reffered to our baby as _'the damn baby'_ left a sour taste in my mouth. I begin to wonder if he's really okay with this as he was a few days ago. I mean, when we were sitting in the bathroom, he seemed to be as happy as a man could be. Just holding me, kissing me and loving me, but now . . . I don't know. Maybe he's having second thoughts.

"Alex . . ." I mumble with hesitation, keeping my eyes on my black ballet flats. I'm scared of what I'll see if I look into his dark, complicated eyes.

"Yeah?" He asks.

I begin to wonder if I'm either hormonal, or stupid. But either way, I dare myself to make eye contact with those smoldering, hypnotic eyes of his. The only emotion I can really see in them is confusion, the rest seem to be stored away. I gnaw on my lower lip for a second and sigh, bracing myself.

"Are you . . . I mean, are you okay with this whole pregnancy thing?" I ask him with tentative, sad eyes.

I look into his intently. They scramble for a minute, unsure of what to say. My heart wrenches at the sight of this, fearing that his answer would be a firm, clear '_no'_. I almost give up on him for a second, but that was before his big, strong arms wrap around me.

My body turns into jello as I take in his warmth, his smell and his loving embrace. The simple feel of his hands running along my back and stroking my hair brings tears to my eyes, and I know it's not just the hormones.

"_Angelo_, of course I'm okay with it," He whispers in my ear. "I just wasn't expectin' it. And the whole idea of bein' a father and raisin' a human bein', well, it kinda freaks me out."

I blink my last few tears away before slowly pulling myself out of his embrace to stare into his eyes.

They look terrifed and filled with ancient sorrow. His eyes aren't dripping with tears, but they certainly withstand a bit of mist to them, revealing his bare emotions to me. It comforts me to know that I'm one of the only people that he allows to see him like this, but it still doesn't kill the fact that there's something on his mind.

Something he's been thinking since the moment he held me out of happieness once he found out.

"What about it freaks you out?" I ask.

He looks like a stone for ten, slow heartbeats. His face is emotionless, but his eyes don't match it. His full lips are in a tight, firm line. Man, if I could read minds . . .

"My father wasn't there for me, Brittany. He was taken away from me. That shit can really fuck a kid up. You saw first hand how my life turned out while I was dealin' with him not bein' there . . . dealin' with bein' the man around the house and havin' to protect my family. _Dios mio_, I missed him . . . " He closes his eyes out of pure agony while I sit in my seat and drink in every word he says.

Finally, he opens his eyes. They have a new determined edge to them, but the sorrow never leaves. I momentarily worry if there's a permanent sadness that's been hiding underneath those eyes of his . . . only I've been too blind to see it.

"I want to be there for our child. I wanna be there to teach the kid how to deal with shit, how to protect himself and those around him. That's the stuff _I _had to figure out by myself, and it hurts, Brittany. It hurts to know that there's not always somebody who can have your back when your young, no matter what." He finishes, his voice still calm and low.

I sit there and let another tear escape. I breathe heavily to hold back a sob that's threatening to come out.

In a swift act of desperation, I take off my seat belt and turn to exit the car. Alex's strong hands grab hold of my waist and haul me out of the car while I try to sneak a few tears away without him seeing.

Once I'm out, facing him and the door is shut, I take his perfect face in my hands and let out eyes connect. There's so much love flowing between the dark brown and the light blue that it floats in my stomach wildly. Another tear escapes from the overwhelming beauty of it, but I simply ignore it. Because nothing at this moment means more than Alex . . . _my _Alex.

"Listen to me," I whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. "For as long as I've known you, you have always been the most trustworthy, caring person out there. The way you protected your mom and your two brothers just goes to show how completely ready and wonderful you're going to be to this baby of ours," I pause as a tear slips out of his eye. He's not usually this emotional . . . he doesn't let himself cry that often. It's always been one of the things I admire most about him, but right now, a little hint of his understanding would be more than enough for me.

I lace his fingers through mine and rest his hand on my soon-to-be-inflated stomach. He looks down at our intertwined hands resting over our child and closes his eyes. A sigh of happieness escapes his lips as they form a tiny, timid smile.

"You just need to have faith in yourself that you will always be there for the child. And I know, to the very pit of my heart and soul, that you will be." I promise him.

"_Mi amor_, Brittany." He breathes before he gently cups my face and kisses me with sweet passion. "I love you." He says, loud and clear.

"I love you too," I say back. "More than anything."

He smiles sweetly and kisses me once more. I can feel his thumb slowly carressing my tummy - a sign that he loves the baby too. I smile against his lips and let go of his hands to wrap my arms around his neck.

We stand there for what feels like forever. Eventually, some obnoxious old man yells at us to get a room as he dives by. I laugh against Alex's lips, but he just rolls his eyes before kissing me again.

And once again, like I hoped it would, everything is perfect. My only prayer was that it could stay that way . . . for now, at least.

Hmmmm, I'm thinking maybe some outfits on polyvore and a playist, just because I get an odd kick out of that shtuff. Whaddaya think? Over-doing it? Lemme know in a review, mmkay? And once again, I love you...even if you kinda hate me for takin' so damn long :D


	6. Chapter 6

**AHA, well if it isn't TWO chapters I'm gonna give ya! TEEHEE. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that was the _best_ roast turkey sandwich I've ever had." I comment as we exit the resturant, hand-in-hand.

Needless to say, the resturant idea was a complete success. We had their lunch sandwich-specials, which Alex was a little wary about. I ordered the roast turkey while he went with the Italian club, claiming that it was the spiciest looking thing on the menu. That gave me a good little giggle, which was one of many as we spent the rest of our time leaning towards eachother like love-struck teenagers and talked about work, baby room designs and Megan Fox.

"The Italian club wasn't half bad. Dunno if I'd say it was the best I've ever had." He claims, opening the car door for me. I look him straight in the eyes as I narrow mine and say.

"Have you ever even _had_ an Italian club before?"

He gets the long, coy grin on his face as he shakes his head and helps me in my seat. Once he's in his seat and turns up the music again, we enjoy the rest of the car ride in pure blissful silence. Well, I don't know if you'd count Shakira blasting through the radio as 'blissful' silence, but to me, it pretty much was.

The buzzing of my phone takes me out of my comforting little world. I take out the little silver cellular device and mentally scowl at it for ruining a perfectly good moment. I don't hide my agression as I flip it open, without even bothering to check the caller-i.d, and mumble.

"This is Brittany."

"Well, lucky for you, this is Carlos." I hear Alex's little brother greet on the other end, his low voice laced with humour as usual.

"Guess it's just my lucky day. I'm assuming you want something, Carlos?" I ask, glancing over at Alex. His eyebrows shoot way up at the mention of his brothers name, but he otherwise laughs it off and shakes his head, which causes his long raven hair to fall into his eyes. .

"Ah, _chica_, it's not what _I_ want. It's Kiara's birthday this saturday, I was wonderin' if you and my nutless brother wanna go to a resturant or some fancy shit." He mumbles.

"Yeah, sure, we'll be there. Where and when?"

"Um," He hesitates. I can almost hear him awkwardly scratching the back of his neck as he contimplates what to say next.

"Hey, Alex and I heard about this chinese resturant called Tepanyaki a few months ago, my friend Sierra claims it was _'the shit'_. Does Kiara like chinese?" I ask.

He gives a short, warm laugh. "Kiara likes healthy. But damn, does it _have_ to be chinese? Isn't there any half decent _Mexicano _resturants in this fuckin' neighbourhood?" He complains, mumbling the last part to himself.

"Well if you want an all-out authentic '_Mexicano'_ food experience, why don't you stop by our place around 5 and cook dinner. I could go and pick Kiara up around 7. It could be like a surprise birthday!" I exclaim, getting all giddy like a 5 year old at an amusemant park.

"Uh, yeah sure. A surprise thing sounds fine I guess." He mumbles, a little taken aback by my sudden enthusiasm.

"Ohmigosh! I _love_ surprise parties! Can we have streamers? What about fire crackers, and a buffet! I could cook some chocolate chip cookies, my Nana used to bake me the _best_ chocolate chip cookies, I think I have the recipie . . . would that be okay?" Dear lord, somebody _please_ stop me now. While I have some dignity.

"Woah, girl, keep your panties on. Fire . . . streamer . . . cracker sounds fine. I'll have you know I prefer my _double_ chocolate cookie, though. Is my brother there?"

I hold out the phone to Alex with a big, goofy grin, which makes him smile as well.

_"¿Cómo va?"_ He asks.

As he talks to his brother on the phone, I practically bounce in my seat as if I have springs attatched to my butt and giggle to myself for the next few miles.

"_Si_, I'll make sure I'll have them by 5. Yeah, alright. Sure thing, bro. Very funny, smart ass. Yeah . . . . alright, talk to ya later." He says before clicking the phone shut and tossing it back to me.

"You think the party would be a good time to tell them about our, um . . . recently discovered offspring?" I ask, trying to be as formal and casual as possible.

Before he answers, he slides his hand from my elbow to my hand and gently clasps them together. The simple act alone causes me to smile, knowing that nothing in the world could tear those hands apart.

"I think if we do, it's gonna take the term 'surprise party' to a whole 'nother level, _mamacita._" He tells me before pulling up to the drive-in.

I giggle as he hands poor-greasy-teenage-boy the tickets and pulls into a nice spot by the back. We're a little late, and already missed the first few previews, but I can't seem to bring myself to care.

The sky is at the peak of twilight, and before I can even ask Alex to go get the popcorn, his hands seem to make their way into my hair and his lips proceed to lock themselves with mine.

Well, let's just say it took me a while to remember that we were actually there to watch a movie.

* * *

**Hehe. So whattaya think? Did they do the horizotal tango, or spend the entire time discussing different cookie recipies? Who knows, maybe they're into both. I think I'll leave the rest for your imagination ;). BTW, I got the Shakira song they were listening to - it was Hips Don't Lie (I actually heard that on the radio this morning and could resist :D). **

**Ohhh, the party is going to be sooo much fun to write! It might be a little bit of a longer chapter, though. I don't think I want to divide into two parts or anything, like I did with the drive in. And just so you know, I might go into a KIARA POV. (Sorry, I'm stickin' to the ladies . . . . for now). ENJOY !**


	7. Chapter 7 KIARA POV

**All right, here it is. Chapter seven. Threw in a couple of my own characters, but don't be too afraid. They're not too harmful . . . *snicker***

* * *

"Aw shoot, there goes my saturday night." My room mate, Jessie complains.

I watch in amusemant as she smacks her manicured hand on the desk and slouches back in her chair out of agression.

Jessie is a figmant of perfection. She's actually a dead ringer for a girl I used to know (and hate), Madison. Although her hair isn't as blond as Madison's, and her eyes aren't as blue, I'd say she's about the same height, weight and definitely carries the same personality traits. And by personality traits, I mean the ability to be annoying 24/7.

"Did Toby cancel?" I ask from my bed, my attention momentarily diverted from _The Odyssey_.

She spins around in her chair with her usual _you-wouldn't-believe-it _look of exasperation on her face.

"Y_eah_, for like, the third time this week. I swear, something's up. I mean, on the last date we had he didn't even notice that my hair was blonder, _or _that my boobs were bigger. All he did was talk about his stupid class with mr. Fitch and how he was 'reconnecting' with his old football friends." She complains, crossing her arms over her chest like a stubborn little girl who's just been told she's not allowed to ride the pony.

I really don't care about this kind of stuff. And honestly, I can't really blame Toby McGaller for not wanting to spend too much time with Jessie. I mean, she's pretty, but looks can only make up for so much in a short amount of time.

"Maybe he's off with his friends." I suggest, trying to sound as interested as possible while getting back to my reading. I'd take Homer over a whiney Jessie Hodgins any day.

"Nu-uh. _Maybe_ isn't good enough. Screw this, I'm going to his dorm. And he _better_ have a good excuse, or I swear to god . . . " She rambles as she stumbles to throw on her shoes and Hollister sweater.

"If I'm not back by 1 a.m, just lock up. I've totally given up on finding that damn key." She tells me before smiling brightly and slamming the door shut - two acts that totally contradict each other.

About fifteen minutes after she leaves, and I'm up to chapter 17, the song Umbrella by Rihanna starts blasting through my phone, an obvious sign that someone's trying to call me. I check the caller ID to see a photo of me and Carlos, one that was taken at the wedding of Alex and Brittany Fuentes. I flip it open with a smile on my face.

"Uh, you have no idea how much I need this." I practically sigh as I answer.

"We talkin' about phone sex here? Or just a regular conversation with your hot boyfriend?" He replies, his usual egocentric attitude still intact as usual.

"Just a regular conversation with my hot boyfriend." I answer with a laugh.

"Lucky for you, I was hopin' for a good conversation with my unbelievably hot girlfriend. Guess we're even."

I sink down from my bedframe and completely envelope myself in my soft comfortor. Words cannot even begin to describe how much I've missed Carlos. I'm attending the University of the Rockies, which is still in Colorado, but far away from the apartment that Carlos rented out on his twentieth birthday. I can still remember the day he dropped me off at school, still remember the kiss we shared before I walked off. My mom said that the moment I walked through the doors of University or College would be the moment I stepped into my future. But truthfully, walking away from Carlos felt a lot like a step _away_ from my future.

Although it's not like I never see him or anything. We still hang out some weekends, especially during holidays. We haven't been totally cut off - just momentarily delayed.

"I miss you." I mumble soft and clear. If I got a dollar for everytime I've said that to him since I got here, I'd probably buy him a nice apartment closer to where I am.

"_Dios mio_, I miss you too _chica_. Don't forget that." He tells me, his voice losing it's humourous edge and taking on a firmiliar low, loving tone. One that always manages to send brilliant chills down my spine and seal a smile on my face.

"How's Jessie treatin' ya'?" He asks after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"You know, the usual. Bitchy, whiny and horny."

He gives a short, loud laugh. "Sounds like some people I know. Anyways, I called just to see if you're still up for a party. You know, with it bein' your birthday and all." He asks.

"I think a party sounds like fun. It's not going to be a really _big _party, right? Just a few people. Nothing exclusive?" I ask him.

"Don't sweat it, _chica_. It's just gonna be you, me, Brittany, Alex, that mother Tucker, Roberto and _maybe_ Brandon. I dunno if I'm too into having a 10 year old at a party, though. That's just a recipe for a bad time and less alcohol." He explains, his voice sounding tired as he lists all the names.

"Roberto's coming?" I ask him, trying to hide the hesitance in my voice.

"Yeah, why?" He asks innocently.

"Oh, nothing. Just haven't heard from him in a while, that's all. It'll be nice to see him again,"

Wrong.

Roberto Rosales. An old friend of Carlos' from Mexico. Carlos invited him over the night he moved to Colorado. My family loved him, Carlos couldn't stop laughing at his stories, and my brother simply went crazy over the fact that Roberto's a big Spiderman fan. At first, I didn't think he was so bad, but that changed. When my parents went up to put Brandon to bed and Carlos went to the bathroom, Roberto and I were finishing up the job of cleaning the dishes. After a few seconds of awkward silence, I remember feeling a hand on mine. My face went red and I tried to snatch it away, but he kept a firm grip and kept looking right at me.

"_I like you_, _mamacita_." I remember him whispering, his hot breath blowing directly into my ear.

At the initial wierdness of it all, I snatched my hand away and kept my eyes on the dishes. I tried walking away, but he grabbed my arm. It wasn't a really tight grip like he had on my hand, but it was enough to startle me.

"_Look, I don't mean to be all freaky and shit, but damn, you seriously got it goin' on. I would just love to_ - " His sentence was cut short by him biting his lower lip and looking me up and down. I could just imagine what he would 'love to do'.

I tried to say something, I really did. I tried to call out to my dad, or Carlos. I tried to shrug out of his grasp. But it felt like the more I tried to do something, the more still I became. I was a tinman, only I had a heart, and it was pounding like I had just run a 40 k.

"_When you get bored and wanna stir some more Mexicano in your bowl, call me up_." Were his final words before he let me go and walked away.

I remember him calling out to Carlos to tell him he was heading out, but that's a hazy memory. All I can really distinguish was that he looked at me, licked his lips, and winked before he walked out.

I have never felt more pathetic in my life.

"Yeah, well, he seemed pretty relieved to be goin' to this party. Bastard's been suffocatin' himself with pizza and South Park for the past month now that everybody's in school again," He tells me. I try to force a decent laugh, but it comes out all awkward and scratchy.

I clear my throat to cover it up and make a quick-and-desperate attempt to change the topic.

"So tell me about this golfing on the roof incident I heard, I think it'd be better told by you than anyone else." I giggle, this time having it sound more natural.

"Oh, _querida_, don't even get me started. So my bros and I were hangin' on the college girls roof, right? . . . "

As he goes on, I listen and laugh. It's all too easy to laugh with Carlos. Only if we hadn't been talking about Roberto a few minutes before, it would have been more enjoyable.

Don't get me wrong. I've been hit on a couple times in my life, but none of them were as up-front and intimidating as Roberto's. He just had this hunger in his eye, not the sexy and sweet kind of hunger that Carlos gets sometimes. Roberto's was more like a hungry lion about to attack a fox - which is the complete polar opposite of 'sexy and sweet'. I decided the day after it happened that I wouldn't let it affect me. And it never happened again, during all the times I saw him, that is. But I swear - and maybe I was imagining it - but I do recall him looking at me. Giving me this intense, bone-chilling stare. Roberto's intimidating, that's for sure. He may not be as strong and muscular as Carlos, but he has this long nose and these big look-right-into-your-soul eyes that make your stomach roll.

I'm not going to let him get to me, though. I'm stronger than that. When I'm around him, I put up this wall, a wall that will allow me to be strong and sensible incase that little incident every happens again. Trust me, I know I'm going to be okay.

Now all I have to do is convince myself of that.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Do you hate Roberto or do you _reallyreallyfucking_ hate Roberto? Song for this chapter is Umbrella. It's been my ringtone for the past three years. And the lyrics are kinda perfect for a long distance relationship. Remember to comment! Me likey comments!**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Brittany, if you wouldn't mind being the first to share your vows . . . " He offers, holding his hands out, palms facing the ceiling, as a sign for me to start._

_ "Alex, if someone would had told me 5 years ago that we'd be together today, I would have laughed in their face. Because back then, the idea of it just seemed impossible and crazy. But now I realize that that's how love should be. To me, love is bliss right in the middle of chaos. It's two people giving themselves to each other in body, heart and soul without a care of anything else in this world except for the one they love. The only problem with me was that I cared too much. I cared and I was too cowardly to admit it, but not with you. When you came into my life, I wasn't afraid anymore. I wasn't afraid to be who I wanted to be, to take a step out of the image I had created and live and love freely. Because right here, and right now, I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not concerened about who's watching, or care about the negative thoughts they may be thinking. All I care about is you. And I promise to love you for the rest of my life, and everyday after that. I promise to be the best bride I can be. And I can only hope to make you as happy as you've made me." I take in a deep breath as soon as I finish. A stray tear drops from my eye as I grasp the emotion on his face, an emotion that just grew stronger with every word I said._

_ "Alejandro, if you wouldn't mind . . . "_

_ He doesn't even hesitate as he laces his fingers through mine and takes a fraction of a step toward me, a motion that causes my breath to hitch ever so slightly._

_ "Brittany, if someone would've told me we'd be here 5 years ago, I wouldn't have laid a hand on them. I prob'ly would've thanked them. 'Cause they would have been one of the few people who had faith in us, even when I didn't. Querida, you've turned my world upside down. I've been through stuff in my life, seen things I shouldn't have seen and done things I thought were the right things to do. I see differently now, and it's all thanks to you. Lookin' back, it's kind of like I was a blind man walkin' through life - no hope or bright future in my path. Then you came alon' and shined a light in my life that will forever remain there. Even when things get hard, all I have to do is remember that I still have you by my side, and I know that everythin' will be okay. Mamacita, you've made me the happiest man alive. And I swear, I'm goin' to love and protect you until I'm six feet under. I love you, Brittany, and I'm gonna' spend the rest of this lifetime provin' to you that I'm the man you deserve to have." He finishes, his eyes fiery with promise and love as he finishes._

_ I can't help it anymore. Thank god to whoever invented waterproof makeup. They deserve some kind of nobel prize, because right now, a river of tears are streaming down my face at a fast speed. I tightly squeeze his hand for a fraction of a second and smile at him, wishing deep down that this moment will last for ever._

_ "Alejandro Fuentes, do you solemly swear to take Brittany Ellis as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health; from this day forward, until death do you part."_

_ Alex's eyes shine bright and clear, the intensity of it almost causing me to lose my breath entirely as he says,_

_ "I do."_

_ He slides the beautiful silver ring, without a diamond, on my finger, his hand lingering there. More tears start to flow as I see the ring, placed somewhere where it will remain forever._

_ "And do you, Brittany Ellis, solemly swear to take Alejandro Fuentes as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health; from this day forward, until death do you part."_

_ "I do." I sing. Alex smiles at me, his face practically glowing with triumph. The mere sight of it leaves me breathless as he effortlessly craddles me in his arms and kisses me, a kiss that leaves me dizzy, and left with nothing but hope, happieness, and an assuring answer to the one thing I've always worried about in life,_

_It's all going to be okay . . . _

My eyes snap open in an instant. For the slightest moment, I can almost see the peach coloured drapes that we had in our honeymoon suite. The bright sun reflecting in from the French Doors, the sound of the ocean waves gently swaying back and forth from out balcony, the sound of Alex's deep breathing as he lay next to me, the feel of his protective, warm arm draped across my waiste. It was magic. That entire month we spent in Cancun Mexico, in a nice reserve our friend from work had rented out from work. We both learned how to surf, swim with dolphins, get our scuba license, salsa all night at one of the more local resturants . . .

I wouldn't have traded that month for the world. Surprisingly enough, though, my favourite memory isn't all the glorified tourist experiences of Cancun . . . it's the times Alex and I would walk, hand in hand down the beach at sunset. It was how Alex would talk about all the hard-working local Cancun residents we saw working on the streets as vendors, or sweeping the streets, cleaning up bird crap and giving waiting tables.

"_It's absolutely devastatin', Brittany," _He had told me one Saturday evening on the beach, "_seein' all these people and thinkin' that it's what most of my family back in old Mexico have to go through."_ He began to scratch his chin and looked down at the sand seperating between his toes. A look of sandess had emerged in his dark eyes. Those dark, beautiful eyes that had reflected the orangey-pink glow of that peaceful sunset. I remember looking out to it - looking out at the water that was glistening and relfecting the sunset just as much as Alex's eyes. His eyes were much like the water, I realized. Almost as like an ocean full of secrets and sadness, if you will pardon my cliché.

"_But you changed it. You changed everything, Alex. You put an end to a line of misery and regret. You can help them - all of them! _We_ can help them. Hell, let's just blow this joint right now, hop in that rented Jeep and head on over to 'old Me-hee-co' right this damn minute!"_ I had bursted out, getting a little carried away. As I had said the words 'we can help them', he had let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulder, held me nice and tight and planted a firm kiss on my head. As I went on with the rest of my rant, all I could look at was his dark hair and the orange sunlight that was peeking out from behind it. The sunlight had mixed in with everything he did. When he smiled, scratched the nape of his neck, and even when he just plain looked at me on those walks through the sunset, I knew . . . I just knew that it would never be possible for me to ever love another man the way I loved Alex.

"You just gonna keep starin' at me, _querida, _or are you actually gonna' kiss me at one point?" Alex asks from beside me, a slight grin teasing the corners of his lips.

His eyes are still shut and his face is peaceful in the midst of his post-sleep condition. I didn't even realize I was looking at him. I guess I had just gotten caught up in the moment, as usual, and must've instinctively looked towards him as I began reminiscing those wonderful honeymoon days.

"Not a chance," I whisper through a hand-covered mouth, "morning breath!"

He smiles even brighter, his impossibley white teeth glowing in the morning sun. He takes the cover off both of us, brings his hands up to gently clasp my wrists away from my face and plants a deep, much needed kiss right on my mouth.

"Don't care. Even your mornin' breath smells like mint and sunshine and shit," He hums, his thick voice laced with that usual morning grogieness.

I laugh and jokingly open-mouth breath on his face, which was merely inches from mine. His eyes flutter closed for a few seconds out of initial disgust, but he otherwise shrugs and planted his feet on the floor while I laugh like a hysterical psychopath on the bed.

Oh, some mornings . . .

"Could be worse," He reasons, stepping into a pair of slippers, "you obviously never had to wake up two lazy ass brothers who didn't brush their damn, rotten teeth the night before," He muses, shaking his head at the memory.

I stretch my arms out and shake my head, smiling at the simple fact that _he's_ smiling.

"No, but I _did _have to brush somebody's teeth _for _them the night they had eaten garlic, fish and doritos."

He raises an eyebrow at me. I smile and hop my pregnant ass out of bed as quick as I can.

"I win."

As I walk into the bathroom, I hear him laugh and crack his muscles while stretching. As soon as he's beside me in the bathroom and we begin brushing our teeth together, like I presume normal married couples do, I remember to ask him something I had forgotten last night.

"So, for Kiara's birthday present, I saw these multi-coloured yoga mats at Lulu Lemon yesterday and I was thinking that, a headband, some yoga clothes and a new tea cup set should do?" I spit, and turn my attention towards him.

"Sure." He says, not even attempting to hide the fact that he could care less about tea cups and yoga 'shit'.

As soon as we're done brushing our teeth, we decide to skip breakfast, and Alex heads off to work while I stay at home.

Guess I should be used to that whole ordeal - wake up, make breakfast, serve breakfast, kiss Alex goodbye, take care of baby . . . all too sudden, an image pops into my head.

Me - wearing a vintage stay at home dress with a tight girdle and a swing skirt, taking a pie out of the oven with my white mits. My hair is in a cury, short updo and red lipstick is smeared onto my lips. I have this eerie, creepy smile, and I'm dusting off my flour-covered oven mits on my berrie-styled apron. All of a sudden, a little boy with his hair gelled back is running into the retro kitchen, bucktoothed and freckled and all. His pants are pulled up to his waist, and are held up securely by a belt. His buttoned up shirt is white and proplerly ironed . . .

Out of no where, the boy grabs a slice of the pie, and I kneel down to let him kiss me on the cheek. He runs out of the kitchen and outside. I begin to realize that this, idealy would be my son, but something just seems a little off about him.

_He's white_. Completely white. His hair is blonde and his skin is as white as whipped cream, not the light cinnamon I had imagined my child to be . . . especially with Alex being the father.

I rest my elbow on the kitchen counter, which is once again faithfully restored to its modern form, and try to gather what I've just witnessed.

_Well, _I think to myself. _That does it for re-runs of I Love Lucy while being pregnant._


End file.
